


Secrets

by SatanicVenus



Series: FFXI Collection [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicVenus/pseuds/SatanicVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join me for the beginning of a legend. A romance that will span not only the world, but time itself.<br/>Cheyenne is a mysterious person. She is a dark secret kept by the Royal family of San d'Oria and she plays a key role in the fight for conquest in Vana'diel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is Book #1 in my FFXI collection. This story encompasses the beginnings of who Cheyenne (the main character) is and how she was shaped into the woman she will become in later stories.

Deep in the House of d’Oraguille there lies a secret. A secret consisting of traitorous deeds and spilling of royal blood. This tale has been locked away for ages and is only evidenced in the cursed life of one lone woman. But we shall get to her later, for all to understand, the story must of course start at the beginning...

Piercing screams shook the walls of Chateau d’Oraguille and caused a kingdom to stand still for what seemed like an eternity. The blessed queen was giving birth to the future. Every elvaan silently raised their prayers to Altana. On this joyous day Prince Destin was born, but soon after another came into the family. Prince Royce was born not more then 10 minutes later. The King and Queen were surprised and ecstatic for their doubled grace. Yet as the boys grew together, they would grow apart. For every one of Destin’s good parts, Royce had twice as many bad. Light and dark separated this great house. The golden child followed his family’s path, learning the way of knights and kings. While the rebellious shadow child chose the way of a thief and rogue.  
When at last it was time for them to become adults and take their places in front of the kingdom, something went horribly wrong. The night before the ceremony Royce grabbed his dagger and slipped into his brother’s room.  
The accounts of what truly happened in there that night are all jumbled, to this day the only one who really knows why and how is King Destin and he has locked it all away.  
All that we know is fact is that the sweet Queen died with her youngest son’s dagger in her back and Royce was banished to the murky depths of Bostaunieux Oubliette.  
The prince was soon forgotten, lost in pitch and sewage. Time passed and life went on, King Destin soon ascended to the throne and ordered the oubliette raided. He wanted to see his brother, he wasn’t sure why but he felt entitled to answers.  
Upon returning from the dank prison, the Royal Knights had the grim news of informing the king that his kin was no where to be found. He couldn’t be sure if he was dead, but he sensed his brother was somewhere alive and well. As long as Royce lived though, the throne would not be safe. Immediately every free knight was dispersed all over the world with orders to bring back the prince alive.  
Years passed, the king married, and growing strain in the world took precedence. Again the other twin was forgotten.  
Little did anyone know that on the other side of the world, the prince had taken up the life of a mercenary and assassin.

In the midst of the hustle and bustle of Windurst, there was a quiet little café that was popular among the locals. This establishment was owned by a demure mithra named Katina. Everyone loved her and she made the most delicious sweets and teas. But no matter how much she smiled and laughed, everyone knew she was lonely.  
She shunned the life of an adventurer, she hated all forms of violence. She had once lost her childhood sweetheart to the flames of ambition and for that reason she decided to live a quiet life. Until one day when a dark stranger strolled into town. His roguish grin and eloquent speech slowly began to win her over. She knew nothing about this elvaan except that he came seeking fortune in a land so far from his own. Every week he would show up at the same time, sit at the same table and enchant her with his dangerous stories. When he left, she had no clue where he’d go but she found herself wishing for his return.  
Their romance turned passionate, such as she had never felt before. Then one night after lovemaking, she expressed to him her hope that he’d stay. She wished him to settle down with her. He just smiled and held her close until she fell asleep in his arms. When she woke the next morning, Katina not only found the opposite side of the bed cold, but she found her café ransacked and her savings gone. Her lively-hood had disappeared. Her heart turned to ice.  
Even though all the neighboring tarus and mithras offered to help her rebuild she decided differently, she could not keep hiding from the outside world.

She packed what belongings she had left and set out to discover life beyond the familiar. It took her nearly a month to reach the small port town of Mhaura, she arrived battered and weak. She was taken in as a waitress at the local tavern. She wished to save enough money to one day ride the ship to the other side of the world.

Three weeks later, Katina was rushing around the tavern serving a room full of adventurers fresh off the ship when she felt the air change. The room grew suddenly quiet and all eyes turned towards the door. In walked a dark, brooding elvaan. The crash of her serving tray was the first noise to break the silence, followed by her sudden gasp. Eyes bounced between the 2 as he stood solidly against a wall and she slowly made her way towards him.  
What happened next would haunt this tiny port town for years to come. The normally sedate waitress raised her arm and brought her palm sharply across the man's cheek. The crack of flesh on flesh split the air moments before everyone saw him lift her slight form and throw her down on a table causing it to break from the force. She laid there in shock as other bar patrons got up to attack this large man. Each person soon fell at his feet. He slowly advanced on the woman as she backed herself up against the bar.  
“How dare you strike me you filthy little wench!” His eyes filled with rage and his hand found her throat raising her high up in the air.  
She struggle helplessly in his grasp, kicking and flailing at him as best she could.  
Their eyes were locked together and she knew his hatred would be the last thing she’d ever see...Until suddenly the door burst open catching his attention. His grip loosened slightly and his head turned to examine who entered. With him distracted she reached into her bodice and pulled out the only weapon she had.  
He crumpled over as a sharp burning pain pierced his throat. She fell to the floor next to him and a moment before his eyes closed for the last time he looked surprisingly at her.  
She grinned and pulled the dagger out of his neck, “You left something behind when you robbed me, you bastard!” With that she reeled back and plunged what was once his own blade down into his black heart.  
She took a deep breath and looked up to see Royal Knights from San d’Oria moving hastily across the room to her. As one knight helped her to her feet another knelt by the body to examine him. The elvaan’s head fell to the side as they moved him revealing a mark on his neck. The knight’s eyes widened as the symbol's significance broke through his thoughts, “Sweet Altana, she’s killed the missing prince!”


	2. The Punishment

She awoke in darkness, her hands reaching to cradle her throbbing head. She began crying to herself, meeting that man had been the worse thing to ever happen to her. She tried to remember all that had happened since being carried out of the tavern, but couldn’t. Her head was so foggy right now, it had been a long journey and the knights weren’t always nice. She couldn’t even be sure where she was now. Trying to rise to her feet, she stumbled right back to the ground. She was so weak. After a few more failed tries she resigned herself to curling up and just crying.  
She must have fallen asleep for she jumped at a sudden clanging sound. Blinking her eyes open she saw a light coming towards her. The flame seemed to hover over her head as a robed elvaan knelt down in front of her. Defensively she tried to back away only to find a hard wall at her back.  
“Shh…its okay, I’m here to help you. My name is Novalmauge, no need to be scared.”  
He extended his hand to her, but she was still reluctant to trust another elvaan. She hugged her knees close and lowered her head, feeling safer just ignoring him. More noise broke the overwhelming silence as she heard approaching chatter. Her head darted up and caught the dark eyes of the elvaan. He could tell she was scared, from what he had heard he wouldn’t blame her.  
Gently he laid his hand on her knee, “I’m going to watch over you, I have guards bringing food and other things for you.”  
He offered her a smile and she couldn’t help but turn up her lips in return. He sat with her the entire time the guards were coming and going. He had them bring a table and chairs, a soft bed, more lanterns to illuminate the cell, and the last things they brought were a small feast. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was till the sweet smells reached her nostrils. Novalmauge saw her perk up at the sight displayed on the wooden table and he smiled again.  
“Would you like to eat now?” He asked simply to which he received an ecstatic nodding of her head, then a sudden frown.  
“What’s wrong, little one?” He brushed the hair out of her eyes when she lower her head again, “You can talk to me.”  
Unsteadily her voice cracked when she spoke, “I…can’t…stand…It hurts…”  
With that he stood and leaned down to scoop her up in his arms. He cradled her until he could place her in a cushioned chair. He took a seat opposite her and watched as she hurriedly started gobbling up all the food she could grab.  
Novalmauge turn solemn eyes on her when she finished eating and began to tell her everything he knew of the situation. He explained to her how she had arrived in San d’Oria and that she was now in their prison. He carefully informed her of exactly who she had killed and his past discretions. He then went on to tell her of her future, “King Destin is currently out of the kingdom and no one else was quite sure what to do with you, so they decided to place you here. I’ve decided to take you under my care. I will make sure you are treated well, not as the knights mistreated you. You are in a fragile state and are carrying a precious package. I will make sure nothing happens to you.”  
As he said the words her hands went protectively to her stomach, “How did you know?”  
“I can just sense these things,” His larger hand covered both of hers, “and she’s special, she’s royal.”  
Katina proceeded to look down and worry on her lip, she could hate Royce to her heart’s content, but she’d never hate the sweet angel growing inside her.

 

Katina grew to trust her elvaan guardian as he tended to her day and night. Novalmauge began to feel strongly protective of this young mithra, as she regained her abilities he decided to teach her. She was an avid student, learning every bit of magic he put in front of her and even beginning to feel comfortable with a blade in her grasp. Yet she couldn’t help but feel guilty, this man had done everything for her, he brought her back from death’s door and she had nothing to offer in return.  
“Noval, why do you seem so empty on the inside, yet so giving?” She asked suddenly one evening as he arrived with her dinner.  
“It is a long story, little one, nothing to worry your mind over,” was his solemn reply.  
“Sit please, join me tonight, I’ve never seen you eat.” She was trying to reach out to him yet again, and as always he tried to block her advances.  
“I can not eat, but I will stay,” taking a seat beside her, he began loading her plate as usual.  
She only frowned, she wouldn’t eat if he wouldn’t...He sighed to himself, she was infinitely strong willed, he had learned this quick.  
At last he finally broke down and described to her his ‘disease’. He had been scared she’d back away from him, he didn’t want to lose her friendship and trust. He told her how food turned to ash in his mouth, that his craving was for blood, it was his life-line. Shock overcame him as, with a perfectly expressionless countenance, she grabbed a knife from the table and sliced her arm open.  
She extended her limb to him, “Please, take of me then. I owe you my life, I want to help you in yours.”  
Novalmauge just sat there staring at her, if it was at all possible his face may have been paler then usual. He did not want his problems to touch her, he wanted to protect her from his evils.  
Her eyes plied at him, begging, “Please...my friend.”  
He took a deep breath before tenderly wrapping his long fingers around her slender arm and lifting her wound to his lips. She watched mesmerized as his lips caressed her flesh, his throat muscles contracting with every swallow. When he finally raised his head, she ran her fingertip along his bottom lip to wipe away a stray drop. He held her hand and kissed the tiny spot of blood from her finger then softly kissed her palm. Their eyes locked for no more then a moment before he cleared his throat and turned away, releasing her hand and promptly retreating without another word.  
The next few days seemed awkward between the two, but soon enough things were back to normal. Novalmauge realized she was just trying to help him and he knew it was the only way she was capable of showing her appreciation and affection for him. Soon enough it became a small habit for them, every night at dinner she would offer herself to him and he would take only what he needed. Their bond grew stronger with this, he wasn’t just protecting her but they were protecting each other.

She was fully swollen with child by the time the king returned. In audience with the king, Novalmauge stood behind her.  
“So you are the one who killed my brother?” King Destin looked her over rather unbelieving that someone so small would be capable.  
“Aye, Your Majesty,” was all she could whisper out, as she stood staring at her feet.  
The king turned his attention to Novalmauge and with a nod to Katina’s stomach asked, “Royce’s?”  
Solemnly the tall elvaan nodded at his king. Then moved forward handing his monarch a dagger, “The weapon used, Sire.”  
The king gazed at the gilded weapon as Novalmauge return to his post behind the girl.  
“This is the same that killed my moth...” The king cleared his throat, “Justice be done.”  
The room went silent for a long time, Destin deep in thought. Katina stood scared of what would become of her, her friend resting his hand on her shoulder for support. Finally when the king did speak nearly everyone flinched at the sudden noise.  
“You will remain in Novalmauge’s care until the child is born. As royalty we will assume custody for its upbringing and you will be free to go.”  
Katina cried out, “No!”  
“You object, young lady?”  
“Yes, I do. This is my baby, she is all I have. Please...” Tears began streaming down her face, and she wavered on her feet.  
Novalmauge stepped up and cradled her against his body to keep her from falling.”Please, Sire. She has been under my tutelage, possibly she can stay with her child and serve the crown as well.”  
The king sighed, “Well if you are confident in her skills, I leave her in your charge. I wish to be informed as soon as the baby is born, then we will see as to the future..”


	3. The Gift

Katina still lived in the prison, but this time it was of her own choice. She vacated the dirty cell that had been her home these past several months, only to take up a new residence down the hall. She had not known until now that Novalmauge had also lived in these dark hallways. Yet when you stepped into his rooms you’d never believe you were surrounded by something so ugly. Everything was so clean and sophisticated, just like the man she’d come to admire.  
Her guardian had already taken the pains of having her meager personal belongings moved into his space. She wasn’t entirely sure how she’d feel living with him, but deep in her heart she was happy; she finally felt safe.  
Novalmauge was still in conversation with the king, so she decided to take a few moments to look around. This man was quite a wonder, so very smart and kind. She ran her fingers along the bindings of his library of tomes, never had she seen so many. There were so many knick-knacks and gadgets, she could never imagine understanding them all. She let out a deep breath and fell into a large cushioned chair, curling her legs under her as she picked up an odd looking object, absently contemplating it.  
She had dozed off by the time Noval returned, a smile filled his face as he saw Katina sleeping soundly in his favorite chair. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed, gently tucking her in and whispering softly, “Everything will be fine now, I promise you.” He graced her eye lids with feathery kisses then retired to his study.

Novalmauge paced impatiently outside the door of his apartments. A soft chuckle came from the stairs behind him as the king descended into the dungeons, “My, you look like a nervous father.”  
Noval sighed and laughed a little at himself, “That bad huh, Sire.”  
“Yes, my man, that bad. Have you heard any news yet?” King Destin placed his hand on the shoulder of his trusted friend.  
“No, nothing...I should be in there with her.” He tried to rush for the door only to be stopped by his king.  
“The birthing room is no place for a man, no matter how much you care for her.”  
The jittery elvaan nodded his head in defeat and leaned against the cold wall, Destin taking a place next to him...Together they waited.  
Nearly an hour later, both hearts stopped as one as silence owned their world...A few seconds felt like an eternity until finally a faint cry was heard from behind the door. A nursemaid emerged a moment later with a smile on her face, “It’s a beautiful baby girl, congratulations.”  
Novalmauge collapsed to the floor in relief as the king patted his shoulder and the nursemaid retreated back to her patients. The elvaan on the floor seemed near tears when the maid once more came from the room, this time holding a tiny bundle. She carefully passed the baby to the king’s outstretched arms.  
Destin held the child close smiling down at her tiny face, “Precious, absolutely precious. Come, man, to your feet and see this miracle.”  
Slowly the larger man stood and gazed down at her. The king handed the baby over and Noval held her close, wanting to never let her go. When Destin saw the look on his friend’s face his demeanor changed, turning contemplative.  
“I want you to help raise her, my friend. No one would be able to care for her like you, and she deserves to be shielded from my brother’s curse.” Destin offered a smile to the now shocked elvaan and softly kissed the baby’s head before climbing the stairs back up to his palace.  
(It’s been whispered that it was that very night the queen herself became pregnant for the first time.)


	4. The Seperation

No one knew what hung over the horizon, no one knew the evil that lurked outside the kingdom walls. Katina and Novalmauge were too caught up in life to ever think paradise might end.

Novalmauge watched as Katina rocked the baby gently to sleep. “So have you decided what to name her yet?”  
Katina looked up and smiled sweetly at him, “Cheyenne.”  
He smiled and knelt before her, softly kissing the baby, “Cheyenne...I like it.”

They lived in harmony for quite some time, watching as little Cheyenne grew up looking more and more like her mother everyday. They rarely left their small home in the dungeons unless it was to walk in the chateau, for Katina did not enjoy the ridicule and she never wished it for her child. A mithra in a world of elvaans never quite felt right to her, though the king and his family treated her very well.  
Katina continued her studies more and more, training with Novalmauge along with other decorated knights. The king always shadowing her progress just waiting for her to be ready. Her skills grew greater and greater making her one of the best in the kingdom, but not even the best could ever be ready for the battle ahead.

The doors of the royal hall burst open as two royal knights rushed in, “Your Majesty, the beastmen are rising against us!”  
King Destin jumped out of his chair, “What?!?”  
“Reports are coming in from around Vana’diel, the beastmen have attacked every city and they are fast approaching our walls.”  
The king started spouting orders, “Gather the troops, maintain the defenses...And send me my advisors!”  
The knights ran off, sending up the alarm for all able men to armor up. The royal hall was locked up with the king surrounded by his most trusted advisors. The decision that was to be made weighed heavily on his mind, but he had no choice...He had to save his kingdom. ((No, I’m not saying anything about it in case someone doesn’t know the story line...I don’t want to be held accountable for letting the cat out of the bag ))

Everything from there was history, Novalmauge was leading groups of intelligence operatives in dangerous missions. Katina had never known this hidden side of him, not many at all knew this quiet man was actually head of the crown’s secret agency. She sat back observing his intent mind working hard at saving the people he loved. She wished deep inside there was a way she could help, she had grown to call this place home.

One night Novalmauge came into her room and shook her awake, “I need you, little one, come with me.”  
She quickly dressed, “What about Chey?”  
He nodded at the door and a girl walked forward, “Do not worry ma’am, I will keep watch on her.”  
With that concern out of her mind, she quickly followed her friend. Together they disappeared into the night.  
It was near a fortnight before they returned, yet again cloaked in darkness. As they entered the chateau through a hidden entrance, they were met by the king, “Is it done?”  
Novalmauge nodded, “According to plan.”  
Destin looked over the mithra, “And how are you?”  
She sighed, “Surprisingly well, but I would like to see my child.”  
The king smiled and nodded, watching as the pair left him...He whispered to himself, “She’ll do just fine then...”

The remainder of the war was much the same. They would be home a few days, then off on another mission. After awhile Noval had enough confidence to let Katina go on missions without him, although he worried greatly every moment she was gone. But faithfully she would do her job and return home to him and her child. She proved herself infinitely valuable to the crown and the war effort, bringing back intelligence that no other agent could have. Before she knew it, she was enlisted into the allied forces in their final stand on Xarcabard.

With the Shadow Lord fallen for nearly a week, the world of Vana’diel began rebuilding. But Novalmauge sat in his home, watching his sweet young Cheyenne playing on the floor. He was glad she wasn’t yet old enough to understand, he didn’t even want to believe it. Katina wasn’t coming back...Reports say she disappeared somewhere in the midst of Castle Zvahl. He just couldn’t believe she was gone, he wouldn’t believe it...  
Chey walked up to him and climbed into his lap, “Where’s momma?”  
He just gave her a faint smile and pulled her close, “She’ll be home someday...Till then she’s in our hearts.”


	5. The Protege

By the time Cheyenne had become a teenager, she was even more beautiful then her mother. Her coppery hair flowed long and free, while her luminous blue eyes sparkled brighter then any crystal. Yet she also had a touch of her father in her, his rebellious nature shined through in how she carried herself, tall and stern just like any elvaan.  
Novalmauge was shocked every year as she grew, she had the admiration of many knights, but she would have none of them. Her heart was set in her studies. She proved to be an avid student, learning fast and studying harder then any other he knew. She not only enjoyed spell casting but was adept at weapons, she had an infinite passion in sword play that was matched by none.  
Even now as he watched her cross swords with her cousin Trion, he knew she would do great things...Her mother would be proud. This little girl would surpass Katina in history, she had destiny in her blood.  
Cheyenne and Trion had grown near inseparable as time passed, where there was one the other followed. They ate together, they played together, they trained together and they both had the scars to prove it. Everyday at noon they could be found in the garden, weapons in hand, Novalmauge and the king quietly watching from the shadows.  
“Come on, boy, quicker...you’re getting all pudgy and sluggish,” Chey laughed at her cousin as she parried another attack.  
“Why you...” He came at her full force just in time for her to swipe his legs out from under him, causing the prince to fall flat on his backside.  
She doubled over in laughter, “Tsk tsk, little prince, you have to be more agile then that.”  
It always grated his nerves when she called him little, because even though he was nearly a year younger, he was more then twice her size. But all she ever did when seeing the distressed look on his face was stick out her tongue and wiggle her tail at him.  
The king was glad his oldest son had a friend, for his children were not known to get along. He knew when they grew older it would cause a huge conflict but for now he wished them to enjoy childhood. They deserved it after the sudden loss of the queen had shaken not only the kingdom but hardest of all, his eldest boy.  
The king was so caught up in remembering his wife that he hadn’t noticed what had happened until his son’s voice broke into his reverie, “Father, help!”  
He shook his head and looked into the center of the garden, on the path his little niece was lying inert. Novalmauge was at the edge of the shadows, panic showing on his face. Knowing that the other man could do nothing, the king hurriedly picked up Cheyenne and carried her to her guardian. The larger elvaan took the girl from his monarch’s arms and rushed her back down to her room with father and son following close behind.

Long after nightfall Novalmauge and Destin sat talking just outside the door to Chey’s bedroom.  
“Don’t be mad at yourself, man, you couldn’t have known,” The king said solemnly trying to calm his friend.  
“I should have known though, it was my responsibility to keep her safe, and now she’s cursed just like me,” Noval clenched his teeth and slammed his fist on the table. “This shouldn’t have happened to her.”  
Destin sighed, “It could have been worse, dear friend. We both know that.”  
“Aye, Katina’s sweet blood saved her from the worst, but how will she live with it?”  
“The same way you do. You’ll teach her to harness it and she’ll be all the greater. Your skills along with the ability to function in daylight, it’s unmatched in this world.” The king rose from his chair and peeked into the young girl’s room, watching her sleeping soundly. “You wait and see, Novalmauge, she’ll make her impact on this world regardless.”


	6. The Woman

Novalmauge never lied to the miracle he had come to see as his own daughter. She meant the world to him and she deserved better then lies. Upon reaching the age of womanhood he told her of who her father really was. She had known only that he was the king’s brother but nothing of the horrid history that flowed in her veins. As a present to her, she was given her father’s dagger, the same one her mother carried even after Royce's death. It was the only link she had to either of them and as her mother did, from that day forward the dagger would remain tucked in her bodice close to her heart.  
She had learned these passed few years to live with one curse in her heart, so she would live with this other also. She had changed drastically since the day she collapsed. She became used to her light sensitivity, she even began enjoying the taste of blood on her lips...She embraced her dark fate and used it to her advantage. She could fight harder and longer, she healed faster, she had more intense use of all her senses. Novalmauge stood back watching her hone her skills, with the knowledge that very soon she would have to use them.

Cheyenne bowed in front of her uncle as he sat on his throne. Her guardian stood behind her in silence.  
“She is ready in your mind?” King Destin asked of his advisor.  
“Yes, Sire, she is capable,” was Novalmauge’s whispered reply.  
Destin stood and took the young mithra’s hand, helping her to rise, “You do know what we’re asking of you, don’t you, my sweet.”  
“Yes, uncle, and I wish to do my service to my family as my mother before me. I wish to show my loyalty to my sovereign.” Cheyenne squeezed her uncle’s hand tightly showing her resolve and stopping any further doubts he may have.  
“Just be safe and we’ll be awaiting your return.” Destin gave his niece a soft kiss on the cheek.  
She smiled up at her king and gave him a tight hug before walking up to Novalmauge.  
“I’ll make you proud, I promise...” She kissed his cheek, whispering against his skin, “my friend, my rightful father.”  
Both men had tears in their eyes as they watched her walk out of sight.

Cheyenne made her way to the port town of Selbina under the guise of a lowly thief. Reports had been confirmed that one of the squires in the Dragoon Knights had turned double agent, she had been sent here to find him.  
She wandered the town looking like no more than an innocent adventurer out for a little fun. Her eyes would scarcely betray her. She was cold and calculating seeking her target till at last she saw him entering the Shepard’s Muster. She entered only a few moments behind him and grinned to herself as she sashayed up to the elvaan sitting at the bar.  
“Hey there stranger, care to buy a lonely girl a drink?” She smiled her sweetest, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.  
She noticed his eyes examining her, measuring his chances, but every elvaan had an arrogant side.  
“Sure, little kitty, why don’t you come sit with me.” She heard the foolish confidence in his voice and her blood began to heat. But she swallowed the retched feeling welling inside her, never losing the sweet, sultry smile on her lips as she ignored the chair next to him and slid into his lap.  
The cocky grin was oh so evident on his face as she downed a glass of mead and snuggled up to his large form. She began engaging him in small talk knowing how much adventurers loved to go on and on about their beastmen kills. After nearly an hour of listening to stories about his mundane life she figured he was drunk enough.  
She leaned closer into him, nibbling gently on his ear and whispering, “Lets go somewhere private, hot stuff.”  
His grin spread from ear to ear as he picked her up and carried her off. Minutes later she found herself in an alley pressed hard against a building as he fumbled pathetically at her clothes. There was no turning back for her now, she resigned herself to this fate.  
She traced her fingertips along his jawline and whispered, “Kiss me.”  
He tilted his head down to press his hungry lips to her’s, she encouraged him to deepen his kiss, she urged him forward assuring him that heaven soon awaited him...He’d never know how true that was. For a moment later her hand slowly traveled to her head; removing a long, shining hairpin from her bundled locks. She raised her arm just enough for the required momentum then quickly plunged it into the man’s back.  
The elvaan stumbled back staring at the tiny mithra in surprise as he fell to his knees in front of her. He watched in stunned silence as she walked towards him, pulling a small knife from her garter.  
“The crown sends its regards you traitorous bastard.” With those final words she slashed his throat, watching his now lifeless body fall to the ground.  
She silently chuckled to herself as she licked the blood off her knife, surprisingly she rather enjoyed that. Yanking the hairpin from his back, she grinned to herself as she sauntered out of town.


	7. The Assassin

With growing tension between the nations of Vana’diel, Cheyenne’s special talents were needed more frequently and with each kill she found it getting easier. Her mind wondered often if it had been the same way for her mother. Probably not, her mother hadn’t lived with the same affliction as she; sometimes the bloodlust welling inside her seemed too great to deny. In those moments she feared herself a monster. There were times when she would drink of her victims, not merely for the nourishment she desperately needed, for she got that from simple beastmens blood, but she had realized the blood of those she killed just tasted so much sweeter.  
Those closest to the mithra would notice the change, but none would say anything. Novalmauge forbade anyone approach her. She was a woman now and she had to find her own path, and if it led her farther into the abyss then he would pray for her soul.

The door of the chateau’s private library burst open and Cheyenne’s eyes roamed the room rapidly till she found her target. Storming up to her cousin Pieuje she pulled a dagger and pointed it at him, “Where the bloody hell is Trion?”  
Prince Pieuje sat frozen in his chair, his eyes focusing solely on the point of the blade being held steady at the tip of his nose, “I…I…umm…”  
“Oh quit stammering you fool, where is your brother?” She was getting impatient, the dagger wavering in rage.  
The prince swallowed hard, trying to find his voice, “He’s…He’s…training with Curillia, in Ronfaure.”  
Chey lowered her dagger and patted her younger cousin on the head, “Good boy, see that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Before he could utter another word though she was gone just as suddenly as she came.

As the chocobo rounded the hillside, Cheyenne spotted her cousin and the younger, female temple knight clashing swords. She spurred on her stead shouting out, “Trion! You’re a dead man!”  
The exclamation caught the warrior prince off guard causing him to spin, his sword swinging through the air and slashing his opponent down the left side of her face. The knight fell to the ground with a painful cry escaping her lips.  
“Oh, you idiot!” Cheyenne dismounted her chocobo in one smooth jump and rushed to the girl’s side.  
She began pulling things from her waist satchel and threw two flint stones at her cousin, “Start a small fire over here…” and when she saw him hesitate, she yelled, “Now!”  
Next she pulled the stopper from a bottle of distilled water with her teeth, spitting it out as she poured the water generously over a cloth. Cheyenne gently bathed Curillia’s face, Trion building a fire from moss at their sides.  
“Slice a piece of bark from the tree,” Trion rushed to follow his cousin’s orders.  
Cheyenne placed the bark between Curillia’s teeth and told her to bite down, “This is gonna hurt.”  
Grabbing the hairpin from her coppery locks, she held the end of the metal over the flames until it burned a translucent red. Carefully she pressed the heated silver to the wounded face of the knight, repeating the process over and over through all the painful screams coming from her patient. When at last the wound was fully cauterized, Curillia was unconscious from the pain.  
Cheyenne stood and turned to Trion, “Do not think you’re out of the woods with me. We are going to have a very serious talk.” She whistled and her chocobo came running. With a strength few knew she had, she lifted the much larger and heavier elvaan draping her over the saddle.  
“Get her back to town; it’ll take nearly half the day as it is. But remember when I return, your ass is mine.”  
She turned away and started walking in the opposite direction. Trion watched her in confusion for a moment before turning towards the city walls.

Two days later Cheyenne returned and was summoned into the great hall, standing before King Destin, Prince Trion, and Novalmauge.  
“Young lady, what is the meaning of you threatening my son?” The king’s powerful voice echoed through the room.  
She couldn’t help but laugh, which in turn made the king stand, “Is there something funny?”  
“Actually yes, uncle...For your information, it was your son’s sheer ignorance that nearly got me killed.” Her breath quickened and her face became extremely stern, as she removed a large pack from her back.  
“The shameless rogue that Trion used to romp with in the whorehouses, the same one who disappeared unexplained that I was sent to find…” She threw the bag on the floor at her cousin’s feet, the top coming open and the head of a blonde elvaan spilling onto the floor.  
All three men’s eyes opened wide in shock.  
“That friend of his knew the family secret. He knew who I was and the traitor had 10 galkans waiting for me in Gusgen Mines.”  
Destin looked at his son, whose gaze was now lowered to the floor in shame. “How could you tell anyone of this Trion?! No one beyond the family was to know, you’ve jeopardized us all.”  
Novalmauge walked up to his girl and placed his fingers under her chin raising her gaze up to his. “You don’t look any worse for the wear, little red.”  
She pulled away from his examining glare, “Physically, but to be betrayed by someone I care about…Damnit Trion, next time have the gull to drive the sword through my heart yourself!”  
Cheyenne wiped a stray tear from her eye and left the three men to their own musings.

In the dead of the night Novalmauge looked up from his desk, he could hear a slight thud sound coming from one of the cells nearby. He rose slowly and made his way down the hall, pausing in the doorway of what used to be Katina’s prison. He stood quietly observing Cheyenne as she threw knives at a target on the wall, her aim near perfect every time.  
She knew he was there; she could smell the heady scent of him and hear his steady breathing, “You know the Tenshodo has posted a reward for the head of ‘the crown’s assassin’?”  
“Aye, I’ve heard. But they don’t know it’s you, sweetheart.” Noval stayed in the doorway leaning against the iron bars.  
“How do we know this?” Another thud from a knife hitting its target dead center, “Two days after the knight went missing Bastok posted a reward, now a little more then a week later the Tenshodo has upped the reward nearly ten million. I’ve got a lot of enemies out there willing to see me burn, can we take that chance?” She threw her last knife before turning to her guardian with a frown.  
He approached her and pulled her small body tight against his large form, holding her close, “We’ll get through this as a family, I promise. I will not lose you as I lost your mother.”  
She felt a tiny tear land in her hair and she buried her face into his chest and allowed herself to cry for the first time in nearly a decade.


	8. The Uncertainty

Novalmauge had his intelligence agents working overtime trying to find out how far word had gotten about the d’Oraguille secret. To date every city or organization that had something to lose had posted a bounty on his girl’s head. He couldn’t risk sending her out there without knowing truly the danger that laid ahead.

While she waited, Cheyenne had confined herself to the depths of Bostaunieux Oubliette. She felt most at home in this darkness, among the monsters. Her soul was in such a quandary. The world was changing, she could feel it. Something was building causing the balance of good and evil to shift. Among all of this, she just wasn’t sure of her place anymore.  
“Ahem...”  
Cheyenne whirled around, pulling a dagger as she came face to face with the person who dared interfere with her thoughts.  
The blade pressed into his jugular, his hands raised, “I give! I give!”  
She blinked to clear the tears from her eyes and sighed, dropping her arm, “Trion...I would have thought you’d know better then to sneak up on me.”  
“You must be getting rusty, old girl. No one is able to surprise you.” He managed to get a small smile on her lips and he smiled in return, “I’ve not seen you do that in ages.”  
She shook her head and frowned again at him, “Yeah...well...sorry. What is it you need?”  
He came towards her, taking her hand in between his, “I want to talk to you...To say sorry.”  
She pulled away, walking farther into the shadows, “You just don’t understand do you?” She took a long pause before continuing, “Trion, we’re not kids anymore. There are things going on in this world that you could not imagine. You’ve lived such a sheltered life, but it’s time for you to grow up...Do you even realize who you are? I go out into a battlefield every day to make sure you’re safe...To make sure that someday you will still have a throne to ascend to, a kingdom to rule. You need to learn, cousin, who you can trust and that’s no one. People will lie, cheat, steal...They will use you because of who you are.” She walked up to him and caressed his face, “You must become the warrior I know you can be. For me, for yourself, and for your people...Please.”  
Their eyes locked and she saw his become clearer, she knew now he understood. Her faith had always been his. She knew if he applied himself as king, he’d rival even his father’s great reign.  
“Come with me, I’ve something for you.” She lead the way as they walked in silence to her bedroom. “I had this made for you, I was going to save it for your 18th birthday, but I think you need it now.”  
Cheyenne reached under her bed and pulled out a large box. Trion looked puzzled as he opened it, finding a large shield hidden inside. He ran his fingers over the fine embossment laid into the silver, the symbol of their great kingdom shone bright and free in front of him. “I...I don’t know what to say. It’s beautiful.”  
She simply smiled at him, “Just say you’ll keep yourself safe. That’s all I care about.”  
“Yes, of course...Always.” They wrapped their arms around each other in a long overdue embrace.

Over the next two years Cheyenne played a large role in her kingdom’s success. She had now been an agent of the crown for over four years, with over one hundred kills and the collection of countless amounts of valuable information. San d’Oria was constantly leading in the race for conquest and most knew it was because of their ‘secret’. Chey was free to roam the world without fear, no one would think someone so small and fragile could be capable of the horrendous crimes she had committed all in the name of the king.  
When she returned home she was glad to watch as her cousin progressed. His training had increased tenfold and she would smile to herself knowing someday he would do great things for his kingdom. She would be proud to one day call him King.

“So how goes your infiltration into the Tenshodo?” Novalmauge poured Cheyenne another cup of tea as they sat in his study.  
“Slowly, they are definitely a suspicious group.” She chuckled to herself, “Even though they should be with me.”  
He looked sternly at her and she straighten, clearing her throat. “Sorry. I’ve yet to be accepted for training, they’ve still got me doing no more then being a messenger boy. A little more time is all I need, don’t worry.”  
“I never worry as to your abilities, little red. I worry about theirs.” He sipped his wine, watching her stirring her tea. “What’s on your mind, sweetie?”  
“Nothing really...Just thinking.” She took a deep breath but kept staring at the swirling liquid in her cup.  
He waited, he knew she’d open up if he gave her time. He had finished his second glass of wine when she finally spoke up.  
“I see all these adventurers, and they seem so carefree sometimes. They are fighting the battle against the beastmen but they’ve not a care in the world. How can that be? They don’t fear death, even when it stares them in the face. I deal the final card to some souls, I know I can’t die by blade, and yet I dread it. What is wrong with me?”  
His hand grazed the back of hers softly, “Things would have been different if your mother had been around. I’m sorry, my love, but I knew no other way to raise you.”  
“I don’t blame you, I never have..I miss her so much though.” A single tear trailed down her cheek.  
Noval wiped away her tear, “I know you do...You’re not alone. But things will get better, just follow your heart and you’ll see.”


	9. The Stranger

Cheyenne had just recently been accepted into training with the Tenshodo and was returning to San d’Oria to inform them of this development. She went in search of Novalmauge, not only to tell him the news but to see him. This had become a ritual for her since he insisted on always knowing she had arrived alive and well.  
As she was descending the stairs into the dank prison she heard a loud bang then a crash in the distance. She quickened her pace, practically jumping down the remaining stairs, her heart pounding in fear for what she might find. Vivid images flashed through her mind, scenes of him bloodied and battered…But she did not find him in his usual room, nor on his patrol route through the hallways. She paused a moment and forced herself to calm, she could do this if she concentrated…Her eyes closed and after a deep breath she stood and waited. A scant moment later her ears began to twitch, she turned south and rushed deep into the dungeon following the faint noise.  
When she rounded the final corner she was shocked at what she found; half charred papers strewn about, various occult paraphernalia and symbols covering every surface of the room, and in the middle of it all a large elvaan covered in blood. She knelt at his side, tearing the sleeves off her blouse to wipe the blood from his face. She felt a sense of stark relief that it wasn’t Novalmauge, but she worried for whoever this man was. She basically found herself ripping off her clothes, any spare bit of fabric she could find to help patch his wounds if only temporarily. He was still breathing, still alive, barely. He was in a state of unconsciousness she had never witnessed before. She had done all she could, she needed help.  
She sighed and whispered in his ear, “I’ll be back, I promise,” then ran back towards the entrance. Her mind was reeling with shock, her head light from lack of oxygen, and she was running so fast that as she came around a bend in the hallway, she ran smack into Novalmauge.  
He caught her in his strong arms and took in her demeanor. “What is wrong? What happened to you, little red?”  
She tried to catch her breath but began rambling before she had completely inhaled, “Explosion…man…dying…help…”  
“Woo, calm down a moment. Take a breath and try again.” He began wiping sweat and blood off her small face with his robe sleeve.  
This time she took in a deep breath and let it out a little slower. “I was looking for you and heard an explosion. Someone has been hurt. Help please.”  
He saw that she was near tears now, fidgeting desperately to move. He released her from his grip and followed as she ran back from where she came.  
Novalmauge swore softly as his eyes beheld what was in front of him. He wasted no time though, walking over and scooping the grown man into his arms as if he weighed no more then a forest hare. “Go and prepare your bed for him, I need to treat him quickly.”  
Cheyenne swiftly returned to the main hall of the prison, ducking into a little noticed door off to the side. By the time Noval showed with the man still in his arms she had already turned down the bed and retrieved hot water and med clothes. After laying the unconscious elvaan down he turned and left without a word. She carefully began to clean and redress all his wounds while they waited.  
Chey was in the middle of stitching a rather large slice in the man’s broad chest when she heard a faint groan escape his lips. She leaned over his face and slowly dragged a cold, wet cloth over his pale, clammy skin. Heavy lids tried desperately to open, when they did they were met by her icy blue gaze. She smiled at him, “Its okay, I’m watching over you.”  
She thought she saw a faint smile reach his lips, but before she could ponder over it he fell into a dead faint. She leaned down to check that he was still breathing, just as Novalmauge returned.  
“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. Now help me with these.” He had placed a large satchel on the bedside table and she began unpacking it.  
She found various powders and salves, and at the bottom a large vial of blood. “He’s not like us…is he?”  
The dark elvaan frowned up at her, “As of now, well…It was his own foolishness, I warned him.” And with a gesture of his large hand she knew the discussion was finished.  
She continued assisting with the injured man’s wounds, but her guardian turned to her before the blood transfusion could take place. “Go little red, your uncle wishes to see you, and I do not wish you to see this.”  
She bowed her head in response before giving him a tight hug, “I will be off to Norg at nightfall, I’ll see you when next I return. Be well.”  
She traced her fingers gently over the fallen man’s hand and with one last look was out the door.

Cheyenne’s meeting with the king was quick as always, but her mind wasn’t really there. Her thoughts were on the stranger lying in her bed. She knew Noval would never tell her what really happened and she knew she’d probably never see him again...So why was he occupying her thoughts. Curiosity maybe, she’d never quite met a man like that. So large and powerful, that faint glimpse of emerald green eyes was emblazoned in her soul. Dark and brooding, a force to be reckoned with...A shiver ran down her spine at that thought, if she was to one day cross his path again she could only hope they would be on the same side.  
Destin cleared his throat, “Did you hear me, young one?”  
“Oh yes, yes, uncle. I will stay in the outlands until further notice and I will send regular reports of my progress with the Tenshodo.” She bowed to her king.  
“Be safe, my girl. Be diligent in your training, we must learn to understand this organization and their purpose.” He approached his niece and gave her a firm hug, “I don’t say it enough, but I do love you, my sweet.”  
She smiled up at him and with a kiss on his aged cheek she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"No one knows what the future will bring, where the winds will blow...We are all puppets of the gods, it is up to us to break free and rebel."_ -The words engraved on the sheath of Prince Royce’s dagger.  
> ~~~  
> (This is the end of Book 1, Cheyenne's story will be continued in Book 3 entitled 'Star-Crossed')


End file.
